Patty
| jname = パティ | rname = Pati | ename = Patty | first = Chapter 44; Episode 21 | affiliation = Baratie | occupation = Cook | jva = Tetsu Inada | 4kids eva = Robert O'Gorman | Funi eva = Jeremy Inman }} is one of the main cooks on board the Baratie. Appearance He is an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short sleved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee legth shorts that are the same color as his shirt, with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, pink ascot, an earing on his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He also has two heart tatoos on his left arm. After the timeskip Patty has no longer a shaven head as black hair has now grown. He also appears to have a longer beard. He wears the same style shirt and shorts, and has the same earing, rope, and ascot. His apron now says "Baratie" on it. Personality Patty is one of the main cooks on board the Baratie, who does not always see eye to eye with Sanji. He has a very business-minded attitude towards customers: those who pay recieves good and friendly service while those that do not get the boot. However, he tends to unknowingly insult his customers when he greets them. His kinder side is revealed when he tries to save Gin after having breathed in poison gas. Abilities and Powers Essentially Patty acts as a "bouncer" preventing trouble on the Baratie. He is muscular and stronger than the average human being but does not demonstrate any Super-Human Strength. * : An attack Patty uses to defeat tough pirates. Using a lobster-shaped bazooka, he shoots a huge exploding cannonball at the offender. However, it was ineffective against Krieg's Wootz Steel Armor. In the Viz Manga, 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called the Meatball of Doom. History Baratie Arc When he was first introduced, he was seen berating Sanji for beating up Fullbody. Later on, he taunts the starving Gin by refusing to give him food and knocks out Sanji so that the chef would not cook for Don Krieg and his men. He, along with Carne, contribute to helping defend the restaurant from Don Krieg, particularly by rallying the other cooks to defeat Don Krieg's lower subordinates. However, he, along with Carne, were defeated by Pearl. He and the other cooks then witnessed the defeat of Don Krieg at the hands of Luffy. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the Enies Lobby incident, he was seen laughing at Sanji's wanted poster. Two Years Later Patty is seen again two years later in an expanded Baratie, in a dessert ship named "Sister Anko". Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Patty has an Irish accent. Trivia * Patty's name could be taken from "pâtissier", a baker that specializes in pastries and sweets.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7 - The source of Patty's name. * A 'patty' is also a small, round, flat cake made of minced meat that is commonly used in hamburgers. References Site Navigation es:Patty Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Cooks Category:East Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters